What a dragon wants
by alstao
Summary: hiccup was in for it big time...he was finally of age to be a husband and the chief of berk...yet all of the kids his age hated him...only toothless remained at his side... rated M for future chapters and has a female toothless...
1. prolouge

hey guys this is my first story EVER! please review and comment if you like and leave some criticism if you think something was wrong...well enjoy!

dreams DO come true...

Hiccup awoke in his room and found toothless snuggling next to him. 'Huh, that's weird I thought she was down at the cove…' he thought 'she usually just stays there...' "Morning bud" he said nonetheless, toothless then woke up and licked his face affectionately. "Awe come on bud I have to take a bath now!" that's when he remembered the night before…how stoick told the entire village to meet him outside the town hall after breakfast. Hiccup yelped and jumped up to get dressed…with toothless looking confused…'what's he up to…?' She wondered. Then she saw the rest of the village moving toward the center of the village and hiccup hobbling in tow she took off and ran after her rider.

"The day has finally come when hiccup is old enough to choose his bride…" stoick said as the mass of viking men, women and children gathered around him. Hiccup flinched at this, for he was at war within himself. Part of him wanted to be with the girl he always dreamed of being with. That same girl though had just started noticing him…and that was only due to the fact that he had become famous. Another part of him wanted to be with his dragon…whom he just found out was actually a girl! What he didn't know was that his dragon wanted to be with him too. And how much she longed for him hiccup would never know…oh how hiccup just wanted to run far, far away during this speech…

"Tonight we celebrate the ancient tradition…the tradition that dictates how our city prospers… I have three tests… these three tests will bring out the future bride for each of our champions…" hiccup sighed at this. He was never going to be happy with anyone…let alone the fact that no one was happy around him—they practically hated him! "A word of warning…" hiccup suddenly burst out in astonishment with a "gasp"...His dad never warned the village of anything, let alone three tasks! The whole village must have realized this to…because all the side conversations ceased. "These task will be draining to you all both physically and mentally…they are more than most of you can endure."

Hiccup gasped…'how am I supposed to do these tasks if I can barely hold up a sword?' just then stoick said the final trigger word, "These three tasks are to take place on top of the mountain overlooking the seas. And absolutely no dragons are to fly you there." Hiccup gasped. How was he supposed to trek three day's up a mountain? He couldn't even walk a few miles without gasping from exhaustion due to his mechanical peg leg! He felt like he was about to pass out…already thinking of the impossible...he felt the stress overbearing...he just wnated to be accepted and live a happy life! was that too much to ask...just when he felt like he was about to suffocate with the amount of stress and anxiety...he felt something nudge his peg leg...

toothless had nudged him and crooned a comforting "its ok, I'm here for you every step of the way." Hiccup looked at her and smiled. He had forgotten she was even sitting there after all of that anxiety…and yet she always knew when to give him the push he needed…that stuck out in his mind…for a moment he forgot about the whole terrifying tasks and just looked at toothless smiling. "Thanks, bud." Her eyes dilated as she nudged him right at his tickle spot and hiccup laughed—but he instantly regretted it afterwards.

Stoick was up onstage glaring at hiccup. His gaze boring two holes through hiccup and all hiccup could do was sit there, cowering from his gaze. Stoick then said, "the journey begins tomorrow." Hiccup slouched lower than he ever thought he could, while all of the other kids moaned and growled towards his direction. 'this is going to be a long few weeks...' hiccup thought to himself...


	2. transformation

"Great, now they hate me..." hiccup said as he walked to the cove where he first met toothless. Toothless walk with him trying to figure out a way to make his rider happy…oh if only she was human…she could calm him down and comfort him…right then she prayed to Odin for some way to show that she loved him… that night hiccup slept in the cove snuggling next to toothless and her internal heating…but yet he couldn't sleep. The journey kept haunting him… just the fact that the other kids were mad at him for making the seemingly impossible journey start bright early tomorrow made him shake. "They would not make it easy for him to traverse the land that's for sure…" hiccup said to himself softly…

Toothless POV:

She awoke somewhere foggy…feeling disoriented she stumbled to her feet. That's when she realized that hiccup was not there. She started to tense up. She was being watched and she knew it…"_Maria!" _a voice boomed throughout her head. Somehow the voice knew her real name… _"Do not be alarmed, it is Odin!" _at this she felt a little tenser. "Where am I? Why am I here?" Odin replied with a booming "you are here because you are the last of your kind!" "I have an offer for you to save your race..." shocked, she tries to keep her composure…" I'm listening" she manages to say evenly. Odin, this time more softly, said; _"You can choose any form you like to mate with and ensure the continuation of your kind…"_ before toothless could reply with her obvious answer, Odin cautioned her, _"be warned…you have until the next full moon to do this or else you will be transformed back…and your kind will die out with you." _She then felt like she was slipping away…like she was in a dream, and slowly ascending back to consciousness…

When she awoke hiccup was gone, and she noticed one thing…she was cold! She then realized that she felt different…but she couldn't place it….slowly a startled cry came out of toothless as she realized she was a human! She felt cold due to her internal heat gone…she needed to find hiccup—fast. Oh yeah, I'm not a dragon anymore…damn. She admired her new body and looked at her breasts bouncing with every step she took. Her bare ass looked quite curved as well… even her black hair with blue shimmering highlights look so damn good. 'I wonder if Viking guys like that.' She wondered…Her thoughts were bursted when she heard a familiar gasp…coming from just outside of the cove! "Hiccup?" She called out. A bush moved a little, as if he had hidden there. "Hiccup it's me, toothless." She did not see or hear anything…

Hiccup POV:

Hiccup was frozen in shock and fear…'how did she get down her? WHY IS SHE NAKED?! _And how does toothless and me?!_' was all he managed to think before he noticed her coming towards him…he frozed like a deer frozen at prey…she was almost right on top of him when he cried out and fainted…the last thing he saw was this beautiful woman looking down at him with beautiful emerald eyes…

Hiccup awoke back in the cove with this weird dream…then he realized that he was late for the tasks! He scurried up and out of the cove…and then screamed. It wasn't a dream! She was standing right there and was looking at with those beautiful worried eyes! "w-w-wha-?" was all he managed to say, until she stopped him and explained everything…and then topld him of the fact that she wanted him as her mate. Hiccup felt his face getting red hot, embarrassed he looked away. He then noticed her moving closer out of his peripheral vision…she stroked his cheek and kissed him. Wait a minute… she. Kissed. Him. Holy crap! The then broke away gasping for air… "why—did you-do that?" hiccup stammered out.

"because I love you." Toothless said in a soothing tone. Hiccup flet like he was about to faint again… he needed time to think about this… "but why-why do you love me?" he manages to say evenly, even though he knows the answer…"because we're soul mates…there's no one else id rather be with than you.


	3. revelation

Hiccup ran as far away as he could, as fast as he could…but somehow toothless was right behind him! She just giggled and smiled a coy smile—a smile hiccup knew all too well…toothless would smile that when they would play around! 'wait, maybe this is toothless…' hiccup thought to himself. But he was soon shaken out of that idea by a tree coming closer….closer…closer! BANG! By the time he realized he was no longer running he was on the floor laying there looking up at the tree who was so conveniently placed by the gods… He didn't feel pain due to the adrenaline pulsing through him, but he felt blood coming out. Ugh! He actually blushed in embarrassment. He never felt so dumb in his life! He was so caught up in trying to evade this "toothless" person he forgot where he was running, "typical" he muttered as he faded into unconsciousness a lot quicker this time…

Hiccup awoke in his own home, and his dad was standing there with toothless—if he could get used to thinking that about the girl. She finally had clothes this time, so that was a start. His dad came up and knelt down beside his bed, a worried expression on his face. "Son…" he managed to say before starting to cry. Wait a minute…he was crying?! His. Dad. Was. Crying. Right in front of him! Hiccup was shocked. He never saw his dad cry…even when his mom vanished with a dragon—and then came back…he never cried—he was just there taking it in…"son…I'm sorry if I scared you out of making it up to the mountain…I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me…?" All hiccup could do was sit there and stare blankly while mulling over the facts. He had completely forgotten about that! He had to tell his dad about toothless…somehow. He noticed toothless shaking her human head softly, with a worried expression. He got the message, 'don't…not yet.' But he still couldn't piece the facts together. "Dad, could I have a minute to talk with tooth—I mean, ahem, the girl who helped me?" his dad just flinched and left, which made hiccup even more ashamed of himself for not forgiving him…

Toothless POV:

As the door closed toothless just said nothing. Not a single word. She could hear hiccups dad standing outside of the door and then proceeded down the stairs muttering curses to himself…trying in vain to control himself from crying. She just smiled her best smile at hiccup, but she knew he could read right through him…finally she had the nerve to speak. "Finally she had the nerve to speak. "you should have apolo—" "prove that you are toothless…" hiccup interrupted with tears coming down his face. She tried to compose herself but she couldn't think of anything to prove…. "you really don't believe your own—wait—that's it!" she said to herself…"what?" hiccup said, confused. Toothless looked up, and smiled. She had forgotten that he could understand him. She then recounted of the times when he made her the prosthetic tail fin and then she looked at him confused. But eager to fly, she tried to fly away and never look back at him again…but before she even fell out of the sky with him on her tail…she realized that he was the first human to ever show him kindness. After she was done, hiccup cried and hugged a wolf skin pillow. Toothless wished that she was the pillow, but she decided not to push her luck.


	4. the truth kept secret

Hiccup POV:

Why did she turn into a human? Just at the time when he needed her most…she turned into a human! A human of all things! And what about the thing she said about her wanting to be with him for the rest of her life… he felt like he was dreaming…of a living nightmare. But this wasn't a dream—and he needed to make sure that she could change back—soon. "Why would you turn into a human?" hiccup asked, almost sternly, "I need you as a dragon, and I love you as a dragon." "Wha—what are you talking about?" toothless said as she started to cry. "I love you... There's no one who understands you more than me. Please understand that I will never leave you… and that i need you!" At this point she was sobbing uncontrollably. Hiccup saw her kneel down and start to sob. He wanted to hug her, show that he was sorry…but he couldn't move. It was like he was rooted to his bed just watching his dragoness cry, heartbroken and alone on the floor. Just then he had an epiphany that made him cry as well. She wanted him for him. She loved him no matter where he went or what he did…yet he was so focused on those three damned tests that he had become insensitive to her feelings, and her desires…he got up and came over to her…and hugged her while cradling her body with his. She then gasped in astonishment, as he pressed his body against hers.

Toothless POV:

He was hugging me…HE was hugging ME. HE. WAS. HUGGING. ME. She wanted show that she was alright…but she just couldn't stop crying—damned human emotions—and affectionately kiss him… He then did the unexpected and brushed her cheek with his soft hands…. She gasped and leaned forward for the kiss she longed for and he returned the gesture. As they made out, she was feeling her body getting hot. she wanted him so badly… she could feel herself getting wet and her desires were coming out in slow, exasperated moans…he back away and as she moaned in disappointment. He then said "if we do this, it will have to be after the three tests—and not in my home with my dad nearby…ok?" "Sure…" she managed to breathe. Still disappointed with his decision, but she knew that his dad would walk up any minute and expect an explanation…she needed to think—fast.

She quickly told hiccup what to do and he nodded with each task and after the third nod she just giggled. "What?" he said, starting to blush slightly… "You nod with everything I say…it's kind of cute..." she giggled again when he blushed a bright red. Just then his dad came up the stairs, "$*! #!" they both said it at the same time.

Stoick POV:

When he opened the door stoick saw the two sitting and talking about random things, he quietly closed the door and walked back downstairs, thinking to himself how they get along that much when they first met. 'they would be a good match…' stoick thought to himself. He then gasped and ran back up the stairs, told hiccup to come outside with his new friend, and gathered the entire village outside as well. He motioned for hiccup and toothless to come up stage, and stand behind him…

Hiccup POV:

"Oh no…" hiccup gasped as toothless caught on. They were going to be announced as husband and wife…in front of the entire village! "Dad! _What are you doing?_" hiccup hissed as he walked past him. Toothless was in walking right behind him, trying to ignore the stares and voices exclaiming "_who is that_?" "God she is _pretty…_" "Where did hiccup find _her?_" and many other comments.


	5. the fight

hey guys this is very exciting for me! im going to try and finish this story by the end of this month, so bear with me...ok? well, enjoy!

Just when hiccup was about to melt off stage, stoick waived a hand of silence. The crowd died out. They all stood there watching for those words that everybody was still thinking in disbelief. "My people of Berk…I give you, the first champion to complete the test!" hiccup gasped something that sounded like relief and astonishment. While toothless just stood there, trying to dissolve all that just happened.

Toothless POV:

She was about to jump for joy, thinking that she was going to be the bride for hiccup…but now she didn't know what to feel… The crowd applauded awkwardly…then dispersed. Then Astrid came upstage and glared at me…muttering a bunch of human curse words. I smiled a menacing and coy smile. Astrid grabbed hiccup and pulled him off stage away from me, I jumped up and pinned her down in between my legs, locking her arms behind her body. Using speeds I never knew I had… I had pinned down the best Viking on berk. 'must be that human adrenaline…' I thought. "You insufferable wench!" she shouted among other curses I just ignored…some moments later she finally stopped struggling. Exhailing angrily she looked murderously up at me. I asked in a menacingly tone; "you done trying to desperately woo my champion away from me?" "Why you troll blooded BITCH!" was all Astrid managed to scream before heaving toothless off and then attacking her.

By now a crowd of Vikings and other kids gathered around, but they knew better than to mess with a fight between _US._

Hiccup POV

I just stood there watching them fight and yell at each other, fighting over me! Me of all things!

I tried to get in the middle (dumb idea right?) toothless just punched me away…too angry to care. I screamed in pain...THAT got her attention...when she saw me bleeding from the face… she started to cry. "Hiccup I'm so—" that was all she could say before she was kicked off of Astrid and through a door. As Astrid went to grab an axe I interfered, "why would you care so much for me? You hated me until I killed red death! You may be the one I loved before…but now I love HER!" hiccup said it so fast and so quick that Astrid just dropped her axe, along with her jaw. She Said, "then never talk to me again." Tears rolling down her cheeks. Astrid went to punch hiccup, but didn't (that was new)—all she did was run away towards her house crying.

Toothless appeared out of the house crying harder than before. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. I just practically dumped the girl I loved for so long—**_for my dragoness! _**

He ran home faster than he ever thought he could, slammed the front door shut, locked it and ran upstairs…by the time he was in his room he was sobbing. "WHAT AM I GOING TOT DO?!" he screamed before punching a wall in anger. A hole was left there. His hand felt broken, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone… toothless probably knew that too, because as he blacked out onto his bed, he saw her heading into the woods…

that morning after, stoick came into his room and found his hand swollen. he felt something move around him, and the next thing he knew he awoke in the healers hut. toothless was there sleeping at the foot of the bed. "she must have came in a little later..." hiccup said to himself. she looks uncomfortable...' hiccup thought. he needed to find a way to show her that he was truly hers-and repair things with Astrid along the way too. "this is going to be a long day..." hiccup muttered.


	6. the little moments

**Hey guys I know it has been a while, I'm sorry about that. School was rough, my favorite dog is near the last of his days, so I'm spending time with him. It's been hard…But enough about me…I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll get over it. Anyway, on to the story.**

As hiccup slowly arose, he felt a throbbing pain in his head. "Agh…must be a concussion..." he grunted to himself. Toothless had started to shift in her sleep. "Hi….cc...uuup" she murmured. It took hiccup all he had in him to stifle a laugh. He felt another throbbing pain… He then looked worried at her side—it had bandages! He slowly moved his hand over and, carefully and steadily, stroked her hair. She sighed in a contempt fashion. "Huh, I guess we _are _a perfect match…" at that toothless awoke, got her bearings, took one look at hiccup—then put her head in her hands and sobbed. "What's wrong toothless?" he then felt for his head, and gasped. He had a broken nose, as well as a black eye! He could see fine, but he felt that it was there.

"Toothless…" more sobs, harder this time. "toothless." She cried even harder! "Toothless!" she finally stopped sobbing, arose slowly and knelt beside the bed, next to me. Her whole body trembling, she asked if he would ever forgive her. I responded by pulling her close, and kissing her. Our tongues swirling around each other…I realized right then that I wanted her and I loved her. Our bodies got closer and closer, until she practically fell onto the bed. We both laughed, but it was an uncomfortable laugh—an awkward laugh. "So…you forgive me?" she asked slowly. "I would be lying to you and myself if I said that I did not forgive you." I responded with confidence…wait…that was new…"but what about the kiss…?" she blushed, and I could tell she already knew the answer. "I did it to make you see that I love you." I responded softly. At that she started to cry again, but these were tears of joy. They kissed again.

Stoick entered the room. He coughed awkwardly and when they quickly separated, he just smiled a fatherly smile. He saw his son blush every shade of pink. He said that they would be undisturbed, but lunch would be ready in an hour. Hiccup just blushed harder and said "DAD!" All that Stoick could do was laugh and leave, without another word… toothless was blushing just as hard as hiccup. She knew what was about to happen…and she was ready…

**hey guys i'm sorry for the cliff hanger... If you really want the lemon just keep reading! I will post the sexual part this week for sure...**


	7. love lusts

**Hey guys I'm sorry that you had to hear about my dog, it came up rather unexpectedly…I just was worried. I have to keep spending time with him. *sniffle* But I will always write stories to my viewers. I am devoted to you guys. I always will be. *sniffle sniffle* my dog is 17 years old, in case you were wondering…lol. If you really want a pic of my dog, just pm me and I will post to Facebook under my name…ok? OH…and um by the way…..I do not own the httyd franchise or any of the characters in this story—ok? Whew…glad I didn't forget to say that. Lol.**

**Anyway back to the story!**

Toothless POV:

I cannot believe what just happened…hiccups dad walked into us _making out!_ I was about to melt through the floor…but then he just acknowledged that we loved each other…and allowed us get **more** intimate. 'Hiccup has the best dad.' I thought. Hiccup on the other hand looked more embarrassed than me. 'Aww…he's so cute when he blushes!' He is still staring at the door way like he still saw his dad embarrass him… I sighed with an impatience. 'I want him so badly.' I thought impatiently…_If only he would say something! _"Hiccup?" I asked curiously… he said nothing. He just looked over and stared at me, obviously he wasn't going to make the first move…so that was her cue! She couldn't resist her lusts or urges…_she HAD to have him!_

Hiccup POV:

Toothless was obviously waiting for something…but hiccup was scared for the fact that this was his first time—if that was what she was thinking of course…heh. Toothless just smiled that coy smile and walked slowly over to hiccup, head cocking to the side as she walked…it was obvious now. She wanted him. She wanted him to love her…In a flash they were both on the bed with toothless towering over him, still smiling that coy smile…she reached down to kiss him. He tried to resist the urges to comply…but he was drawn to her…like they were really soul mates… he then went on a limb, albeit a really thin limb…and kissed her. Her body pressed against his and he felt her nipples getting harder. 'Oh gods she is excited…' he thought to himself. She started to rub her region against his member, which was getting harder with each rub… slowly they leaned away, turned and gasped for air.

As hiccup turned around toothless was already undressing. Right. In. front. Of. Him. He felt his cock surge as she finally was shirtless, her large feminine boobs bouncing freely. He couldn't stop staring at how huge they were… he then noticed that she was getting closer…closer…until she was practically on top of him. She went to undress his pants, and she gasped at his member. It was bigger than normal, he realized…thank the gods for that! She proceeded to put her breasts around his member and started moving up and down pumping it while she sucked on the tip…he moaned, obviously being his first time he was already exasperated…she then got up and put her butt up to his member. He was so nervous that she had to make him reassured that she could handle it. "its not that, I'm new at this…so…my stamina is low…" he blushed as she giggled and put it in slowly. She moaned as it was fully inserted, and he felt the insides of his dragoness for the first time… it was soft and warm…he flet a rush of something inside of him…"Agh…toothless I'm going to—" "—just start pumping—I will be fine…" she interjected between gasps. He did as he was told and she start to moan louder as he pushed it in and out faster and faster—until he climaxed. They both screamed and fell onto the bed. Exhausted, toothless snuggled next to hiccup. Hiccup just managed to pull the covers over them. Toothless kissed his neck and said, "We are mated for life…I have always wanted this…oh hiccup…" that was the last thing he heard before drifting off into sleep…


	8. a new family (final chapter)

**Umm…yeah, so I noticed that my stories are getting progressively shorter…sorry about that guys. I'll make sure to make them longer in the future…anyway back to the story!**

Toothless POV:

Toothless awoke on top of hiccup, struggling to remember what had happened last night other than the fact that she was his mate now. She snuggled comfortably with him, knowing that she might not be like this with him for a while, that made her want to get even closer with him… He too seemed comfortable sleeping with her. When she saw that he was talking in his sleep…she listened in, just able to hear "too…thless…" she sighed in relief, not hearing that **blond**_** bitch**_ made her very happy…When she finally had the courage to speak she said "hiccup?" he awoke startled and then, current events coming back to him, looked over at me and sighed in relief, but it had a hint of nervousness in it as well… when he asked how long she had been up, she replied with her signature coy smile, "oh. Just long enough…" he looked puzzled at that remark, but he just shook his head, and rested it on mine. "I wish this moment lasts forever…" I breathed. "Me too." He replied. I felt him wrap himself around me and when his hand rested on my area, he moved it away sheepishly. I put it back there, wanting the mating to continue. "what are you doing?" he asked nervously. "Just finger me already…" I managed to breathe he did as he complied and I felt a sensation very familiar…I started to gasp…and he pushed two fingers in, making me wheeze. He pulled them out, nercvous to hrut me… I put three fingers of his into me and he just kept pushing…until I felt another climax… I gasped loudly, and then moaned as cum came out onto his hands…

"oh hiccup please drill me!" i moaned and he, again, did as he was told. He moved me into a weird position, my back on the bed, my legs curled onto my chest…"why this position?" I asked he just smiled and said, "you don't want to get pregnant right?" I sighed in disappointment, and said "actually I have to or else I will change form…and die out as a species." Frustration was in my voice…and then he said "good, then this position would be perfect for that. "I gasped at how clever he was… and he finally pushed his already hard member into me and I felt a new sensation, one that only happened whenever—oh gods… she would definitely get pregnant if she wasn't already… she just kept moaning as he pumped into her. And slowly she felt another weird sensation, she told hiccup to stop and he, albeit very surprised, got off as she went to the bathroom. She had to confirm it…she had to.

Hiccup POV:

'what did I do wrong?' he muttered in his head…when she finally came back, a big smile evident on her face. He asked what was wrong, she said "nothing is wrong….im pregnant!" he fainted at the last word as toothless ran to catch him. She sighed. "Oh hiccup…" she said, obviously laughing on the inside.

When hiccup awoke, he was alone on the bed. He got dressed quickly, "that had to have been a dream." He said to himself. "It has to be!" 'I can barely fend for _myself!_ **Let alone my new mate **_**and her soon to be offspring!**_When he walked out of the wing, outside, and towards his house Astrid was waiting there, with a stern expression on her face. "Hiccup I'm sorry about what I did two nights ago…" "Two nights?!" hiccup exclaimed and she looked at him curiously. "Yeah…how long were you out?" hiccup blushed and tried his best to lie, "I just woke up." She obviously wasn't convinced. "I saw stoick come out smiling. And that new girl come out barely clothed you know…gods hiccup you are really dumb sometimes ya know?"

Hiccup blushed even harder and he managed to stutter, "r-r-right…s-s-sorry…" she just smiled, told him that he hoped that they would be happy together, and left a bewildered hiccup to go back to her house. Holy crap. Not even a punch was thrown at him…This was a very weird couple of days… he knew that he would have a major responsibility on his hands as chief in the future—so he made a promise to himself to be there for toothless and their son/daughter…no matter the cost.

He smiled at that, and started walking to his house—as he walked to his house he saw toothless waiving in the window of his room. "Well…I still have a few tests to pass, but I _am_ going to be chief, no matter what…" he promised.

**well, there ya have it…use your imagination to see if hiccup makes it to chief—while I try and attempt to make a sequel…stay with me guys ill be taking a break to spend time with my dog…so have trust in that I'll still be here for you…you are my life—and as Markiplier says it: I would be nothing without my fans!(viewers, sorry got a little too cocky there…lol…) And I'll see you in the next story….bye!**


End file.
